Our Red Strings of Fate
by SeasonFlowers
Summary: Many believed that there's a red string of fate that binds two people destined together, but what happens when it is purposely cut and connected to another string. Will it be reconnected again and find its way to its original owners? Yuuri x Wolfram / Murata x Wolfram / Yuuram Wolfyuu / MuraWolf WolfKen
1. We are no longer engaged

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

\--*--

"I'm sorry Wolf! I never meant for this to happen!" Yuuri didn't know what to do when he woke up and found a brunette lady in her birthday suit hugging him and a fire demon standing infront of his bed shouting at him. It had been seven years since they were engaged and it had been two years since they decided to sleep in a separate rooms.

"CHEATER! You WIMP. I know that you have been always cheating behind my back but to go this far???!" The fire demon tried to summon his fire magic but was immediately defeated by water serpents.

"Wolf, please listen to me." Yuuri tried to sit but the person lying next to him prevented him from doing so.

Because of the commotion, Gwendal, Conrad, Gunder and Murata hurriedly ran towards the King's chamber and witnessed the tears and anger of the fire demon towards their beloved king.

"Is it already morning?" the brunette asked innocently while rubbing her eyes and looked at the people who were present in the room. She yawned and tried to cover her body.

"With everyone in this room as witness, I hearby renounce our engagement." With that the fire demon stomped his way out from the room, ignoring the others.

"I should prepare the papers necessary for the renouncement of your engagement your highness." Gwendal immediately left the room.

"Wai-wait!" Yuuri couldn't find the words to say and tightened his grip on the mattress.

"I know that you don't like my brother to be your finace your majesty but you should have broken the engagement before engaging in this kind of activity." Conrad bowed and left.

Murata gave him a disappointed look and also left before closing the door.

"Why are you still here?" Yuuri glared at the lady beside her.

"Oh! I still want to be with you your majesty." The lady ran her delicate fingers towards the king's chest.

"Leave." The king stood up and waited for the lady to do the same.

"I said LEAVE!"

The lady hurriedly ran outside.

When the lady left, the king slowly sat on the bed and stared at the wall. _Wolf, what have I done? I never really wanted to be engaged to a boy but I don't want our relationship to go sour either. He is right. I am such a wimp._

\--*--

Wolfram found himself sitting on the edge of the water fountain near the garden where the beautiful flowers bloom.

 _I know that no matter how I tried, Yuuri will never return my feelings like how I wanted. I should have ended our engagement long time ago._

Wolfram felt someone approaching him, he immediately wiped the tears threathreatening to fall from his eyes. When he turned around, he was surprised to see the great sage, Ken Murata walking towards him.

"Why is the perverted sage here?"

"Easy Von Bielefeld. I'm here to talk."

"I apologize your eminence but I'm not in the mood to talk. Find someone else to talk with."

Wolfram was about to stand up when he lost his balance and ended up being soaked in the fountain.

"Lord von Bielefeld are you--?" the great sage immediately ran towards the fire demon but was shocked when he saw the water swirling and before he could help the fire demon, they were both sucked into the swirling water.

Wolfram found himself inside a bathtub in an unfamiliar place with the great sage on top of him lying unconscious.

 _(... to be continued.)_

\--*--

... reviews are welcome! :)


	2. Out of Reach

\--*--

Yuuri wanted to apologize to his blond friend but he couldn't find him anywhere. He went to the library, kitchen and other places in the castle. He also checked the stables but he couldn't find him there. However, his white horse was still there. Then, with all the courage he could muster, he opened the door to his office hoping his blond friend would be there and found everyone looking at him but the one he was looking for was not one of them.

"Your majesty, I have prepared the papers that officially ends your engagement with my brother." Gwendal firmly said.

"Wai-t." Yuuri walked towards his desk and found a neatly placed paper on his desk. _I should be happy right? But why is there a piercing feeling inside my heart? Why?_

"It's best to end it your majesty, I don't want to see Wolfram suffer anymore." He wanted to say to Conrad to call him using his name but he couldn't. He wanted to defend himself, to say that he was also suffering but why couldn't he?

He suddenly left the room leaving the paper on his desk untouched and the people inside the room dumbfounded.

The demon king sat on his bed with a dejected expression on his face. He opened his hand and stared at a golden bird brooch with both of its wings spread in his palm. He had been clasping it in his hand for quite some time till his knuckle had turned white. It was the first present he received from his fiancé or now ex-fiancés on his inauguration as the twenty-seventh Maoh.

\--*--

"YOUR EMINENCE!" Wolfram tried to wake up the still unconscious sage lying on top of him so that he could stand up. He didn't know why they were transported and he didn't know where they were. The great sage suddenly move his head slightly.

"This fells so good... so soft." The great sage murmur.

Wolfram glared at him and smacked him on his head.

"You perverted sage!"

"That hurts Lord Von Bielefeld! Why did you hit--" The great sage looked around and was surprised to be transported to Earth.

"Why are we here?"

Wolfram pushed him off and walked out from the tub.

"That should be my question! Where are we?" Wolfram glared at him.

"We are on Earth." The great sage stood up.

"Why are we here?!"

"I also don't know but I believe this is Shinou's doing."

Wolfram rolled his eyes and crossed his arms against his chest.

"What are we going to do? How will we return to the demon kingdom?"

"Let's talk about that after we changed our clothes." Wolfram wanted to say more but the great sage hurriedly opened the door and left him inside the bathroom.

After a few minutes the great sage returned to the bathroom carrying some clothes.

"I want to go back!" Wolfram said.

"So do I, but I don't have the powers to transport us back to the demon kingdom." The great sage removed his glasses and wiped it.

"I just don't understand why would Shinou play a trick on us!" Wolfram said.

"That's also my question. I understand your feelings Lord Von Bielefeld but for now please change your clothes first and we will discuss this after." With that, the great sage handed the dry clothes to Wolfram and left the bathroom.

After changing clothes, Wolfram left the bathroom and found the great sage sitting on a chair near a bed.

"I'm hungry. It's better we discuss this while eating?" The great sage said.

"..." Wolfram just nodded his head.

Both of them went to the dining area and that's when Wolfram noticed how quite the entire house was, total opposite from someone he knows.

"Are you living alone your eminence?" Wolfram suddenly asked.

The great sage suddenly stopped and looked down.

 _(...to be continued.)_

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


	3. Meet the Parents

\--*--

The great sage suddenly stopped and looked down and was about to answer when he heard a car stopped infront of the house. He hurriedly went to the living room followed by Wolfram and peeked outside the window.

Wolfram was surpised, it was his first time seeing the great sage with a frantic expression on his face.

"My parents are here! You should not call me 'your eminence' but call me Murata or Ken."

"What?"

"My parents work overseas and I didn't expect them to come home at this time. Remember not to call me 'your eminence' but Murata or Ken and we are friends." The great sage explained calmly.

"Okay, so you want me to lie to your parents?"

"It's not really lying Wolf but --"

"Why are you calling me 'Wolf' only the wimp calls me that?" upon saying that word, Wolfram felt a pang in his chest.

"Why? You want me to call you Wolfy-chan? We are friends, so I think it's okay to call you Wolf."

"Whatever." Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"Ah, we don't have the machine invented by Annissina, so that you can understand our language but I have an idea."

Without a second thought Murata placed his hand on Wolfram's forehead.

"This may hurt a bit. Just endure the pain."

There was a blue light coming out from Murata's hand.

 _Can he use magic? He is a human right?_ Wolfram thought.

Wolfram felt a sudden pain. After a while, the great sage separated his hand from the fire demon's forehead. A stream of sound flowed in at the same time. The root from Wolfram's ear to his brain hurt as if water had gotten in it.

"There, I believe you can understand our language now. Actually, my parents don't know that we are here. Just remember to act normal, okay?"

Wolfram nodded and after a while, the door burst opened.

"Ken, We are happy to see you again!" a woman with shoulder length black hair hugged Murata followed by a man with black hair wearing a business attire. The woman saw the blond who was standing next to Murata.

"Ken, is she your girlfriend? Why is she wearing your clothes? She's gorgeous." Murata's mom smiled at the blond.

"Mom, he is not a girl."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The woman smiled.

Wolfram smiled. "It's alright, I get that a lot. Nice to meet you, I'm Wolfram."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Ken's mother."

"Nice to meet you Wolfram. You are beautiful, I don't mind to be your father-in-law."

"Dad..." Murata stood helplessly infront of his parents and couldn't help but to blush a little.

"I bet you are hungry. We bought some fried chicken and spaghetti. Let's eat." Murata's mother dragged Wolfram towards the dining table.

MEANWHILE, in the demon king's castle, everyone in the dining room was silent especially when they noticed the absence of a certain fire demon. Everyone knew how their engagement ended.

 _Where are you Wolfram?_ Yuuri thought.

(... _to be continued_.)

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


	4. Why

\--*--

Wolfram was sitting next to Murata in the dining room, the food was already set on the table and each dishes looked delicious.

"Mom, dad, why are you here?" Murata asked while getting a piece of steak and putting it on Wolfram's plate.

"Well, we took a week vacation from work my dear son." Murata's mom said.

"We should go out tomorrow!" she added.

"You should also come with us Wolfram." Murata's father said.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Murata." Wolfram said after wiping his mouth.

"Oh... You can call us mom and dad! Afterall you look good together. You may become our son-in-law someday." Murata's mom teasingly said.

Murata almost choked while Wolfram just stared at them.

NEWS about the broken engagement of the demon king to the fire demon spread like wildfire throughout the kingdom and neighboring countries. Letters from princesses and princes requesting for an audience hoping to be the next fiance of the demon king flooded in the office and added more wrinkles on Gwendal's forehead.

It has been two days and there was still no sign of the fire demon anywhere. The demon king couldn't sleep properly and kept on thinking as to where could Wolfram be.

They had sent a letter to Waltorana asking if Wolfram was in the Bielefelt lands and they were still waiting for a reply.

Yuuri was signing some papers in his office when Conrad suddenly entered with a sad expression on his usually happy face.

"Your majesty, a letter from Waltorana arrived. Wolfram is not in the Bielefeld territory."

"What? Where could he be?"

The demon king together with Conrad decided to go to Shinou Temple to ask the great one about the whereabouts of the fire demon.

"I believe you are here to ask where is Lord von Bielefeld right now." Shinou asked them while sitting on one of the forbidden boxes. "He is on Earth with the great sage."

"Why?" Yuuri asked in disbelief.

"In order to correct the mistake I made." With that, Shinou vanished leaving them dumbfounded.

(... _to be continued)_

\--*--

..reviews are welcome! :)


	5. To be loved and To love

\--*--

It was already nighttime, since the guest room was still under repair in Murata's house, his parents insisted to let Wolfram stay in his room.

"Your emine-- I mean Ken, what are you reading?" Wolfram asked when he saw the great sage sitting on the bed reading a thick book.

Wolfram had already finished taking a bath and changed into a pair of pajamas which Murata lent to him.

"This book is about the red string of fate."

"Red string of fate?" Wolfram stood close to where the great sage was sitting and tried to read the book he was holding but he couldn't understand what was written.

"Many believed that there's a red string of fate that binds two people destined together." Murata looked at the fire demon.

"I doubt... if Yuuri's and my red string of fate are connected." Wolfram walked to the bed and sat opposite to where the great sage was sitting.

"Who knows. The world is such a mysterious place Wolfram. If perchance your red string is not connected to Yuuri's, would you accept the other person?"

"Maybe. I don't know. That depends..." He lay on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Depends on what?" The great sage waited for response but it never came, he looked at the fire demon lying on bed and was already deep asleep.

The great sage closed the book he was reading, placed it and his glasses on the table next to the bed. He looked at the sleeping fire demon one more time and turned off the lights before drifting to dreamland.

AFTER hearing the whereabouts of Wolfram from Shinou, Yuuri tried to open a portal to Earth but failed.

 _What's the meaning of this? I... I can't open the portal, is this Shinou's doing? What does he mean when he said about correcting the mistake he made? I... I don't understand_. Yuuri looked at the people around him who were also confused.

"Your majesty, I think it's better if you take rest for now." Conrad said to Yuuri.

"It's Yuuri, Conrad. You named me afterall. I guess you are right. I should take a rest."

The next day, Yuuri tried to open a portal again but he failed, he kept trying but he kept failing.

They decided to go to Shinou's temple but Ulrike told them that Shinou was not there.

\--*--

"THERE'S still no sign of a portal back to the demon kingdom. I have an idea, while waiting I'll show you around." Murata said while they were sitting on the garden outside the house, Wolfram was busy looking at the different kinds of flowers while Murata was sitting on a bench near the fire demon.

"It sounds fine."

"Okay! After lunch we will go to an amusement park!" Murata excitedly said.

"Amusement park?"

"Yes! I'm sure you will love it."

 _(...to be continued.)_

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


	6. Disturbed Feelings

\--*--

After lunch, Murata and Wolfram headed to an amusement park by car. It was Sunday, so, there were many people falling in line to buy tickets for rides or to play games. Wolfram was amazed to see different kinds of things but he tried to hide his excitement with an indifferent attitude.

"Ken, what is that?" Wolfram asked while crossing his arms against his chest. They were sitting on a bench and Wolfram was looking at a long elevated railroad track designed with steep slopes which carries a train of passengers.

"That is a roller coaster. Do you want to try it?" Murata asked.

"If you insist." Wolfram stood up.

The ride started at a slow pace, slowly climbing its way up. Then it suddenly went to a drop causing Wolfram to hold his breath and close his eyes. He could hear the buzzing of excitement from his fellow passengers. He unconsciously held Murata's hand. It was as if he was falling, then the ride suddenly went up. Wolfram gripped Murata's hand tighter causing the great sage to smile.

After the ride, Wolfram who was dizzy sat on a nearby bench.

"I'm sorry Wolfram." Murata sat next to Wolfram and held his hand, a green light which was only visible to them appeared from the great sage's hand.

Wolfram whose feeling was getting better looked at the great sage strangely.

 _I thought he doesn't have any power_.

"You don't have to apologize Ken. Thank you. I feel much better now." Wolfram stood up and retracted his hand.

"I wanted to ride it again in the future." Wolfram said and smiled at the great sage. Murata smiled back at him which sent a strange feeling in his heart.

\--*--

It been a week since Wolfram and Murata were transported to Earth and they couldn't still find any clue as to how to return to the demon kingdom.

"We will miss you both Wolfram, Ken. Take care of yourselves." Ken's mother said with tears in her eyes.

"We hope to hear some good news about you two!" Ken's father winked at the great sage who turned beat red upon hearing it.

Wolfram stared blankly at Murata and didn't know what was happening nor what Ken's father meant

\--*--

On their way home from the airport, Murata invited Wolfram to go to the mall.

They strolled around looking at some displays and after they went inside a dessert shop to eat.

Wolfram was eating a piece of cake when Murata suddenly wiped the side of Wolfram's mouth using his hand.

"Ah, sorry... there was icing..." Murata laughed nervously.

Wolfram's heart beat loudly. _What's happening to me? This past few days, I have feeling this strange emotion in my heart._

"It's alright your eminence." Wolfram continued to eat the cake as if nothing happened and he tried to maintain a calm demeanor.

The great sage felt a little disappointed when he heard what Wolfram called him.

"It's alright, to call me Ken you know." Murata said while eating some ice cream.

"Sorry Ken."

When they got home, Murata saw a strange swirling of water in his bathtub while he was brushing his teeth, he immediately called Wolfram. Then without a second thought, they jumped into the water.

Yuuri who was standing dejectedly near the fountain, suddenly saw two familiar figures emerging from it. His face lit up and he quickly went close to the fire demon.

"Oh... I missed you Wolf!" Yuuri hugged Wolfram.

Murata who witnessed the scene couldn't help but to look away.

 _(...to be continued.)_

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


	7. A Slap on the Cheek

\--*--

Wolfram slightly pushed Yuuri away from him which shocked the demon king.

"Your majesty this is inappropriate." Wolfram took a step back and looked at the great sage who was wiping his glasses.

"But... Wolf..." Yuuri couldn't find the right words to say. _You are my fiancé._ He wanted to say that sentence but he remembered the reason why their engagement ended. There was a sudden pang in his chest.

An awkward silense filled the place.

"Shibuya, where are the others?" Murata suddenly asked and felt the heavy feeling in his heart lifted upon seeing the reaction of Wolfram when he saw Yuuri.

"They are inside. We should go inside the castle for the two of you to change and also meet the others." Yuuri said with a serious expression on his face.

"That's a good idea. I'm sure Wolfram's brothers will be very happy to see him." Murata said which caught Yuuri by surprised.

 _Just when did Murata address Wolf by his first name? What happened on Earth? Did I miss something?_ Many questions were circulating in Yuuri's head.

Wolfram and Murata followed Yuuri inside the castle. The first one who greeted them was Lady Celi who immediately gave Wolfram a big hug, Conrad and Gwendal also welcomed their return. After changing their clothes, they were called to the demon king's office as well as the others.

After a while, Murata returned to the Temple of the Great One. Everyone left Yuuri and Wolfram alone for them to talk.

"I apologize for what happened Wolf." Yuuri said while looking at the fire demon standing infront of him.

"It's alright. It already happened." Wolfram crossed his arms against his chest.

Yuuri suddenly stood up and walked infront of Wolfram, he raised his hand and slapped the fire demon on his left cheek.

 _(...to be continued.)_

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)


End file.
